


Star Trek 4 : Who Mourns For Adonais?

by imjustalongfortheride



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustalongfortheride/pseuds/imjustalongfortheride
Summary: summary of what my plot would be if there were a fourth star trek movie.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s), James T. Kirk/Spock, Jaylah/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 5





	Star Trek 4 : Who Mourns For Adonais?

**Author's Note:**

> this is less of a fanfic and more of a summary of what my plot would be if there were a fourth star trek movie, even though they couldn't make a fourth one (rip anton, you are dearly missed, you are irreplaceable) okay here we go  
> be warned, I'm very chaotic, and this plot may or may not make sense (lets hope it does, for both our sakes)  
> anyway, enjoy (feel free to hmu in the comments w ideas lol, okay, bye)

the antagonists are an intelligent race of aliens on a earth like planet.  
the movie takes place three years after the opening and a total six years after the events of beyond.  
the opening is basically the crew of the enterprise returning from a 7 month mission and Kirk pondering his purpose and romantic life.  
three years later the enterprise is ordered to carry out a first contact mission with the plant Aphrodite III, the life forms appear kinda dumb but turn out to be slightly more intelligent than humans  
lil update on everyone's personal lives, obviously it's been many years since the first movie and the crew have developed into I dunno older more mature people. Scotty is still Scotty, thought that'd be important to say. Spock and Uhura are married and have a son named Lairyht, he was born a few months before the mission from the beginning so he's three during the plot. Bones is happily married to a woman named Lucille, Chekov has a fiancee named Diane, Sulu is vibing with his husband and daughter and Kirk is a ladies man, he's had multiple girlfriends throughout the few years and during the plot of the movie is single (not for long tho) Jaylah graduated the academy and Kirk asked that she be assigned to the enterprise, which she is and works in engineering with Scotty and Keenser and the crew. I think that's everyone aight.  
Kirk is called to the office of admiral Henson, who toke command two years ago, (he's kinda dodge, just keep that in mind) he tells Kirk that the planet has peaceful indigenous population (LIAR), Kirk is asked to carry out a first contact mission (next gen Borg vibes, ik) and Kirk happily accepts the mission, glad to have some purpose again. (btw, the mission was optional, and henson (spoilers) knew the plot twist and told jim that they didn't know much about the indigenous and this conflict makes no sense but still cOnFliCt)  
So they go on the expedition, the crew have their suspicions about the goal of the mission and the small amount of details they received regarding the indigenous population, but Kirk is obliviously thrilled with the mission.  
They reach the planet and send down a first contact crew, uh, Uhura for linguistics, Bones for medicine and biology, Kirk to establish authority, Spock for science and Scotty and Jaylah to view the structure and technical aspects of the culture.  
So our main squad shuttle down to the planet but (gasp) they get shot down by these "peaceful aliens" and separated (I see you telling me this is like beyond and to be fair it kinda is, but having watched TOS, I always preferred the episodes where they were on an unfamiliar planet, rather than the ones with a direct threat to the enterprise, so that's my reason lol)  
here's my separations  
\- spock and jim  
\- uhura and bones  
\- scotty and jaylah  
(basic ass duos I know I just think it'd be entertaining)  
so Jim and Spock, manage to contact the Enterprise through their communicators and our successfully beamed aboard, Scotty and Jaylah manage to contact the Enterprise but cannot be beamed aboard due to interference, after the locals realise that Jim and Spock escaped they cause interference between Scotty and the enterprise, meanwhile bones and Uhura are captured by the locals, Uhura masquerades as the Captain, as the locals were planning on shooting down the enterprise to get to him, they've been smart thus far, but now they're getting desperate, you may ask, "child, what is it these unnamed aliens want?" to which I shall reply, you shall learn, soon, (also they're called aphrodisions) and they're leader is Batos, (bloodthirsty, menacing and extremely hostile), whatever he wants, he's willing to use means of violence against the pair, mainly Captain Nyota Uhura.  
So while Scotty and Jaylah are playing hide and seek with the aphrodisions bones and Uhura are being tortured for information, yay!  
(sorry for being so I dunno blatant, I'm uncomfortable with emotions lol)  
Aboard the enterprise Jim becomes increasingly frustrated, Scotty and Jaylah have been forced to abandon they're only line of communication with the enterprise I'm order to evade capture and Jim called admiral Henson and they had a verbal smack down, ending with the Admiral ordering the Enterprise to return Earth, which of course Jim doesn't, lol.  
Back on the planet Scotty and Jaylah are roaming the mountains when they are ambushed by more locals, but hidden locals (these are peaceful but not the ones that the Admiral told them about, the admiral still lied basically, no one else except Scotty and Jaylah know these people exist as of now in the plot) so the locals help them and Scotty and Jaylah are like "what about the other locals?" (what do they want, etc.) and the friendly locals, who call themselves setti (lol idk how to name things) explain that, oh those guys, yeah you'd wanna steer clear of them, they're hell bent on domination (???) they want to know everything about Starfleet ever since the last starship came (whaaaaat) yeah, they saw that aaaaand, they're just kinda evil, they're not gonna be well rounded villains (very 2D), they're just power driven assholes (like humans *cough*) and I guess that's where the complexity lies in the fact that, they're smarter, more evolved, inhuman looking, but have the same greed and desire for control and power as humans, it's their humanity that makes them a threat (wow isobel, so deep) the settis split from the Aphrodisions after a huge war many centuries ago, forming their own race, hidden, they live in a tunnel system in the mountains to escape the wrath of the Aphrodisions. they explain this all to Scotty and Jaylah, how they found Scotty and Jaylah, you ask (I forgot to explain) I said they were ambushed but I should probably explain more, so Scotty and Jaylah were vibing in the mountains and suddenly, BAM, a pit, like in that animated Stuart Little (y'all know what I'm on about, y'know they're at the camp, nevermind) so Scotty and Jaylah are stuck in the pit and they're like "well shit this is how we die" then the settis come on over and they're like, sup dude, you evil? and Scotty and Jaylah are like, no we are lost and the settis are like, oh cool come down to our village, so yeah that's how it happens.  
Meanwhile on the enterprise, the squad are like oh shit what we gonna do, we need to rescue them before the admiral realises we're not coming back willingly (tEnSiOn) a rather striking nurse comes aboard like uh, guys where's Dr McCoy he was supposed to be back by now, turns out she a new gorl, and jimothy our boy is smitten. they explain the situation, (which they're trying to keep under wraps) and she's like, oh shit how can I help.  
Back on Earth, the admiral is like, fuck, I gotta go snatch up this little shit Jim and sends a crew after him, (he's on the ship, don't worry) for tEnSiOn PuRpOsEs.  
Ba on the planet, Bones breaks free of his letter restraints, he attempts to free uhura but for plot she is tied in chains (there's a legit reason for that I'm sorry), because the Aphrodisions are dumb and actually think she's the Captains they knew that should the doctor escape that she'd need tougher restraints so that's what they did (almost like they wanted bones to escape huh?) so bones escapes through a pipe that leads to a waterfall, that he falls down and where he is reached by, you guessed it the settis!!!! (yaaaay!)

Back on the enterprise, Jim, Spock, Sulu and the new nurse (Evelyn Kingsley) beam back down to the planet to conduct a rescue mission, the split into pairs, Spock and sulu and Kirk and Evelyn (aaaaah), Spock and Sulu have a heart to heart and Spock reveals how he is truly feeling about this whole thing which is, scared (might go into that later), but Jim and Evelyn are low-key flirting, Jim's telling her about his childhood without his father, Evelyn understands saying she her brother died when she was six and her mother when she was twelve (poor gal) , however their heart to heart is interrupted when they get ambushed by aphrodisions (awh maaan ~ swiper), almost simultaneously Spock and sulu fall into a pit (whew)  
Jim and Evelyn are being led to Batos when one of the guards lets it slip that 'they're captain is waiting for them' Jim catched into the charade and goes along with it, assuming either bones or uhura is faking captain in his place.  
Spock and Sulu, get knocked out falling into the pit (they just fell awkwardly, leave them alone) they come around in the caverns of the Setti, and they're like, what the shit?? but bones is there, and Scotty and Jaylah and the Setti leader Sylia, they explain what's been going on since the first starship appeared in the sky, they explain how the Aphrodisions became more rowdy and obsessed with space and Starfleet, how they ransacked the Settis more exposed villages, searching for the star men, how they would stop at nothing to get to Earth now that they knew it existed and how they were close at building a replicated starship, missing one vital thing, warp cores and interior design but whatever they need warp cores basically. bones explains the layout of Batos' palace and where they have Nyota (and unbeknownst to them at the time, Jim and Evelyn) although Spock theorizes that they have also been captured.  
In Batos' palace Jim and Evelyn are tied to similar bars as Uhura, who is suspended unconcious and severely beaten, the guards and Batos mock her for her physical fragility, but commend her honor and mental strength revealing that she hasn't said a word about the ship or anyone aboard and that she is useless and therefore must be killed (the Aphrodisions have an inkling that uhira is indeed not the Captain and do this to see if they are right) of course they are and Jim immediately leaps into action revealing he is indeed the Captain of the USS Enterprise (*gasp*) , Batos orders Nyota and Evelyn to be killed but then, the rescue squad arrives with phasers set to stun, and bang bang, they shoot Batos and the two guards, Sulu and Jaylah guard the doors, while Spock burns through the chains on Nyota's wrists, she slumps lifelessly in his arms (now it's a fanfic, moving on) Bones and Scotty help Him and Evelyn out of their restraints.  
After a small scuffle, which involves Scotty getting stabbed in the leg, Spock breaking his arm and sulu getting hit the head giving him a bad concussion, the crew are beamed onboard the Enterprise, (but this story is far from over *cue descendants*)  
Admiral Henson, (yaaay, it's an asshole) comes onboard and (*gasp*) arrests our boy Jim! (why, Henson, why?) because he's an asshole, so Jim is thrown in the brig, and the whole crew is kinda like, wtf he literally saved like, everyone, but Henson is a jerk, (he also refuses to leave the planet and go back to earth to get the crew to correct medical treatment because they still haven't established first contact), so our homeboy chekov hatches a plan, gathering the crew from the med bay, those he can (i.e sulu, Evelyn and Spock), they illegally beam back down to the agent to get help from our favorite alien race, the settis.  
Meanwhile Henson comes down to the brig to taunt Jim, where they receive news that (*gasp*) uhura is dead (nooooooo), Jim breaks down when he is left alone, drowning in his failure  
Back on Aphrodite III, the rescue team gather and with help from the Settis hatch a plan to win back the enterprise!!! (oh we're entering the third act)  
Meanwhile, the Aphrodisions are growing impatient, and now there's two adjoining starships in the sky, it's never been a more perfect time to fire (oh shiiiit)  
So while the enterprise is being attacked, Chekov, sulu, Spock and Sylia beam aboard the enterprise to absolute chaos, they're being attacked by the Aphrodisions, so now they're like, we gotta get everyone outta here, Spock and Sulu head to the med bay to get the people there and Chekov and Sylia and Evelyn head to break out Jim (finally)  
Jim is wallowing in failure when the SQUAD comes and are like Jim boy we gotta go, the ships being attacked (cause we can't get through a reboot movie without the poor ole enterprise getting a fair whack) and Jim's like ah sure leave me and they're like absolutely not and they tell him that everyone's alive and that Henson's an asshole so they break him out and our core group make it to a shuttle in time (fantastic)  
so where do they go from here? what happens next?  
Well, they land on Aphrodite III and seek shelter with the settis

Anyways, much fighting ensues, big final battle y'all know the drill, kirk and Evelyn have a moment (mwah, mwah, rOmAnCe) anyway it ends with our homegirl setti leader Sylia, getting her revenge in Batos (go get it gorl) and kirk getting revenge on henson (wow, revenge arks) they go home, cuts to a few months later and people get medals, by people I mean bones and uhura, the settis are now like, in charge of Aphrodite III and have a dope ass alliance with the federation, and Jim and Evelyn are in a stable relationship,  
the end  
(cue descendants)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I have watched TOS.
> 
>   
> \- I know the ending is rushed and unoriginal I'm an anxious queer teenager, not guillermo del toro


End file.
